love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrissy Lampkin
Chrissy Lampkin is a main cast member in seasons one, two and ten of Love & Hip Hop: New York and one of the show's original four cast members. She starred in the spin-off Chrissy & Mr. Jones for two seasons. Before Love & Hip Hop Chrissy grew up in Harlem and was raised by her grandmother after being separated from her parents at an early age. Her biographical details in VH1 press kits hint that she had to learn "self-preservation" and become familiar with the "ins-and-outs of street life". While the series never delves too much into Chrissy's past, it was a source of gossip and speculation from blogs while the show was airing, with Chrissy (then known as "Pretty Chrissy") reportedly having a long criminal history in credit card schemes, theft, robbery and drug smuggling since she was 15 years old. She was arrested in 1992 for her part in a interstate drug trafficking ring, and during this time allegedly had sexual trysts with drug kingpin Alpo Martinez (who Cam'ron's character in the film Paid in Full is based on) and Rich Porter, three New York Knick players, and even Jay-Z when he was 23 years old. In 1993, Chrissy appeared in the music video "Gangsta Bitch" for rapper Apache. Chrissy first started dating Jim Jones in 2004 after meeting him in Miami. She was reportedly the source of Jim's falling out with Cam'ron and the first disbanding of the Diplomats in 2006, after Cam made t-shirts inscribed with "Tricky Ricky AKA Jim Jones is a trick", mocking Jim for spending too much cash on Chrissy instead of helping their friends who were locked up. Cam later apologised for his behaviour during this time on Instagram live on February 11, 2017. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2011–present) In 2006, Chrissy appeared in a presentation tape for Keeping Up with the Joneses, a proposed doco-series that would chronicle Jim's life, as well as the behind-the-scenes dramas in making the documentary. The pilot, which was the basis for what would eventually become Love & Hip Hop, was pitched to VH1 and then passed to producer Mona Scott-Young. While in development under the title Diary of a Hip Hop Girlfriend, the shows' focus shifted to Chrissy and her circle of friends (who were either in the music industry or also involved romantically with rappers), capitalizing off the success of The Real Housewives franchise and other female ensemble-driven reality shows. On January 4, 2011, VH1 announced Chrissy as part of the original cast of Love & Hip Hop, which would debut that year on March 6, 2011. In the first season of Love & Hip Hop, Chrissy has been with Jim for six years but she is struggling to take their relationship to the next level. When Somaya pursues Jim to collaborate on a track, she ignites a feud with Chrissy. The two get into a huge argument at a yacht party. When Somaya's manager Maurice makes reference to Jim's alleged money issues during the fight, Jim comes after him on the streets of New York. Midway through the season, Chrissy takes her relationship matters into her own hands and proposes to Jim, provoking a violent meltdown from his mother Nancy. In the second season of Love & Hip Hop, Chrissy is still waiting for her dream wedding and struggling with Jim's commitment issues. Jim's mother Nancy has released a diss track "Psychotic" aimed at Chrissy, capitalizing off Chrissy's insult during a fight last season. Chrissy's relationship with Yandy, Jim's manager of seven years, is already strained, but worsens after Yandy brings Kimbella to Emily's "emancipation" party to celebrate her break-up with Fab. During the party, Kimbella admits to having had sex with Fab three years ago, while Emily was pregnant with Fab's child. Chrissy reacts violently to this relevation, sucker punching Kimbella in the face and attempting to stomp her head into the ground before being pulled away by security. Chrissy blames Yandy for the fiasco and Yandy's relationship with Chrissy and Jim begins to disintegrate. Midway through the season, Chrissy leaves New York with the girls for Miami, after making it clear to Jim that she is not willing to wait much longer for his commitment. Jim follows and surprises Chrissy with a touching proposal. However, her happiness is short-lived when she comes face to face with Yandy at a night club and all hell breaks loose. The season ends with Jim and Chrissy severing their relationship with Yandy for good. On September 7, 2012, VH1 announced that Chrissy and Jim would leave the show to star in their own spin-off show Chrissy & Mr. Jones. The series chronicles their relationship struggles, as well as Chrissy's forays into fashion and interior design. Its second season finale aired on December 16, 2013 and it did not return for a third season. Chrissy moved to Miami, pursuing a career in real estate. She and Jim returned to reality television briefly in 2016, starring in We TV's Jim & Chrissy: Vow or Never, which chronicled their continued struggles to make it down the aisle, and appearing with Nancy on Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars 10 - Family Edition 2. In 2019, Chrissy rejoined the cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York for its tenth anniversary season. During the season, she amends things with Kimbella, and comes face to face with Yandy for the first time in years. Gallery Opening credits Chrissy_l_intro_1_2_gif.gif|Chrissy in the opening credits of LHHNY seasons 1 & 2. chrissy-intro-s10.gif|Chrissy in the opening credits of LHHNY season 10. Green screen looks Chrissy_episode-101.jpg|One of Chrissy's green screen looks in LHHNY season 1. Chrissy_episode-202.jpg|One of Chrissy's green screen looks in LHHNY season 2. Chrissy_C&J_episode-101.jpg|One of Chrissy's green screen looks in Chrissy & Mr. Jones season 1. Chrissy_C&J_episode-204.jpg|One of Chrissy's green screen looks in Chrissy & Mr. Jones season 2. chrissy-s10.JPG|Chrissy's green screen look in LHHNY season 10. Appearances Chrissy has 44 appearances. Trivia * Chrissy is featured in unseen archival footage from the Keeping Up with the Joneses pilot in the special Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: Dirty Little Secrets. Despite being a huge influence in the development of the franchise, Chrissy is shown but never mentioned by name in the special Love & Hip Hop New York: Dirty Little Secrets. * Chrissy is one of many Love & Hip Hop franchise cast members who have appeared in an incarnation of We TV's Marriage Boot Camp franchise, including Benzino, Althea Heart, Margeaux, Nikko London, PreMadonna, Amina Buddafly, Peter Gunz, Tara Wallace, Jim Jones, Mama Jones, Momma Dee, Ernest Bryant, Waka Flocka Flame, Tammy Rivera, Lil' Mo, Karl Dargan, Lil' Fizz, Tiffany Campbell, Soulja Boy, Nia Riley, Jessica Dime and Shawne Williams. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Chrissy & Mr. Jones Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 2) Category:Chrissy & Mr. Jones (Season 1) Category:Chrissy & Mr. Jones (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 10)